Percy Jackson And Total Drama Crossover: The Lightning Thief
by CloudedFayt
Summary: Join Percy and Alejandro in an epic adventure to find the missing master bolt, save the world, and maybe even find themselves. Stay tuned for more on this crazy journey filled with thrills, chills, and maybe even romance?
1. Chapter 1

_We Accidentally Vaporize Our Pre-Algebra Teacher_

Percy P.O.V

Alejandro, Grover and I were busy preparing for a field trip to some museum that was holding some exhibit about Greek Mythology. As we were leaving our dorms I got a feeling of dread, like this would be the last time I ever saw this place. Shaking it off as some nervous feelings I get before field trips I walked off trying to catch up to my friends. Little did I know that museum trip would change my life forever. But before I get ahead of myself, let me explain some things. My name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer to be called Percy. I'm twelve years old and until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for 'troubled kids' in upstate New York.

Am I a troubled kid? Yeah you could say that, and most would agree with you, but a certain few, like my Mom, Alejandro, Grover and our Latin teacher Mr. Brunner, would most likely say otherwise, first let me explain who they are starting with Mr. Brunner. Mr. Brunner is this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair and always smells of coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool but he sure surprised us, when on the first week of school he brought his collection of Roman Armor and weapons and actually let us use them (without killing each other, which was surprising), so I knew for sure his was the only class that wouldn't put me to sleep.

Next would be Grover, Grover was an easy target, he was scrawny, cried when he got frustrated, most definitely got held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was also crippled. So why did he get picked on? I really don't know, and who'd want to, cause that's really messed up. He had some muscular disease in his legs that made him walk funny, like every step hurt, but on enchilada day he was always the first in line.

I'll talk about my mom later, so lastly Alejandro, see I don't know why Alejandro even goes to Yancy. His dad is a diplomat and he is an honor student, even with dyslexia/ADHD, and even though I am a guy I have to say, he certainly is very good-looking. At first I thought he would be like the other kids at this school, snobbish, cruel, and horrid, but he proved me wrong on the first day he transferred in.

-Flashback-

_ Alejandro had just walked into class and immediately everyone's head turned to look at the new guy, and every girl (and some guys) swooned after seeing him, __staring into his emerald green eyes and looking at his dark obsidian hair and tan skin._

"_Hello everyone my name is Alejandro Burromuerto, I hope I can be friends with you all." Alejandro had said very politely and with a deep soothing voice. _

_Every girl in the room nodded after he said that, but I'm sure they wanted to be more than friends, as most were staring at his muscular body and chiseled face._

_He doesn't look like any twelve year old I've seen, but man he's so...I mean.. what? No I didn't mean that, even if he is good-looking, I don't think of him like that, right?_

_I had turned to look at Grover but even he had fallen prey to his charms. _

_Nancy had even quietly muttered," I would love to be his friend." _

"_Class this is our new student, Alejandro would you like to tell everyone more about you?" Mr. Brunner said._

_ "Yes of course sir, I originally came from Brazil though I moved to Spain when I was three. After five years of residing there my family would have to move due to my father being a diplomat for the U.N and year after year I would move, until finally choosing New York to stay. I have heard that this is a good school so I chose this one to be in. I am well versed in many languages like Japanese, French, Spanish, English (obviously), Greek, Arabic, and many others. Although I am struggling with Latin so I chose this to be one of my courses."_

"_Thank you Alejandro, and you may take your seat next to Mr. Underwood" _

_Mr. Brunner said and pointed to the empty seat next to Grover. _

_Alejandro sat next to Grover and Mr. Brunner started his lesson. _

_I noticed that they were talking to each other and Grover seemed kinda embarrassed at first, but it looks like the charisma Alejandro had shown when he introduced himself, wasn't just for show. _

_Alejandro then noticed Nancy spit a spitball at Grover and when it hit him, Alejandro looked mad. _

_The bell had rung and everyone left class. _

_When Grover was in the hall, I was heading over to talk to him when Nancy had tripped him. _

_Even with those crutches to balance him, he couldn't catch himself in time. _

_Alejandro was the closest to him because they were talking, and managed to catch him."_

_Thanks" I hear Grover mutter. _

"_No problem" I hear Alejandro reply as he turned to look at Nancy._

"_Senorita, why would you do such a terrible thing to such a wonderful person?" Alejandro asked her. _

_I could notice a slight pink tinge on Grover's face as Nancy looked guiltily. _

"_Let me ask you again" Alejandro said in a calm tone. "Why would you do such a thing?" _

_Nancy looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. _

_It was obvious that she liked Alejandro from what she had said back in the classroom. _

"_I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that, I-" "_

_It's obvious that you intentionally did this, but I ask you why?" "_

_It's just..." _

"_Oh I see, you're a bully. I never really liked bullies, always preying on the people who are weaker than you, just to improve your own self-image. Well understand this, you are on the wrong path senorita, and it pains me to see someone as beautiful as you, go down on a path of self-destruction, but if you cannot stray from that path than we will never be friends, understand?'_

_Nancy had looked like she wanted to cry, and you could almost feel pity for her...almost. _

_But what she said after surprised everyone." Fine, I understand, I'll never bully anyone again." _

_After what happened there he immediately won everyone's respect cause he took down the school's biggest bully, and quickly became friends with everyone at school, except me. _

_But we had quickly bonded, when he asked me and Grover out to hang out at his house. _

_Although Grover was the one who persuaded me to go ,Grover couldn't make it so it was just me and Alejandro. _

_I thought it would be awkward considering we never really talked but he really was charismatic. _

_We found out we have a lot in common like how we both moved from school to school, that we both have dyslexia and __ADHD__, and that we both had dreams to start a band. Alejandro was a great singer and could really play almost any instrument and I was killer on the drums and bass. _

_So after a couple of jam sessions we basically became best friends, although his charms did help too._

-Back to current day-

So here we are preparing for some trip that I really didn't want to go to. It's not that I hate museums or anything, it's just that bad things happen to me on field trips.

Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had a mishap with a cannon, I mean I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but they didn't believe me.

Before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine Land shark pool, I may have sorta hit a lever on the catwalk and our entire class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well you get the idea.

Anyways on the trip over there Nancy Bobofit was actually being nice, well that was cause Alejandro was there but even then, she had kept her word and stopped bullying everyone, which I think everybody was grateful to Alejandro for.

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.

He rode up front in his chair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old pottery.

He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a_ stele_, for a girl around our age.

He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen, but like always my ADHD was making it hard to do so.

Alejandro of course noticed this and tried to 'help' me.

Of course he had to make a really stupid face, causing me to laugh, and of course when I turned back towards Mrs. Dodds, the other teacher chaperone, gave me the evil eye, making me shiver.

Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was like fifty years old.

She looked mean enough to scare actual biker dudes.

She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a mid-life crisis or something like that, which is weird though cause as much as I hate math Mr. Anodes was actually a really cool guy, and he didn't seem to be that kind of guy.

From her first day, she did not like me or Alejandro, which again was weird cause every teacher loved Alejandro, but she went on calling us devil spawns.

She would point her finger at us and say "Now sweeties", real old lady-like and we knew we were in trouble.

I had once told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human.

He replied seriously,"You're absolutely right."

After that though me and Alejandro just laughed and it was never brought up again.

Alejandro's P.O.V

Percy looked back from Mrs. Dodds and I knew that I would have to cheer him up.

After all he is my best friend, along with Grover.

Sure I was friends with everyone else at school, but Percy was special.

I didn't want to see anything like misery or pain upon his face, so I did the best I could to try to liven up his moods.

I don't even know why I do this, other than he is my best friend, my first ever best friend, the only one who knows the real me, the only one to defend me from my brother Jose.

-Flashback-

_We were having another one of our jam sessions at my house since it wasn't that far from the school, when my idiot for a brother came into the garage where we were practicing. (I know, totally original right?)_

_He started teasing me, calling me by the nickname which I loathe. _

"_Hey Al, you practicing with your boyfriend?_

"_He is not my boyfriend, he's just a friend from school."_

"_Sure he is... liar, I know you Al, you don't bring just anyone here."_

"_I don't bring anyone here cause of you!"_

"_Awww that breaks my heart Al, didn't your mama teach you to respect your older brothers? "Jose said, malice gleaming in his eyes._

"_I respect Carlos, he's my brother, unlike you!" Alejandro yelled._

"_At least I wasn't a mistake. At least papa actually wanted me." _

_Percy looked like he didn't know what to do, so he just glared at Jose._

"_Take that back" I growled._

_The room got significantly colder and the lights started flickering for some reason, guess someone forgot to fix the fuses again._

"_I meant what I said Al."_

_Then Percy finally said "Why don't you leave him alone you A-hole?'_

"_Look Al your boyfriend has to fight your battles for you?"_

_Percy was fed up" Come on Alejandro lets get out of here."_

_As they were walking away Jose just had to say something,_

"_Running away Al? You're a coward, your not even worthy of breathing the same air as me."_

_Percy just turned around and punched Jose in the stomach, grabbed Alejandro and ran out. _

"_Thank you Percy, I didn't know what to do, the shock of what he said just... I don't know"_

"_It's fine Alejandro, I know you would have done the same for me." _

_We continued talking about random stuff before reaching the dorms and saying our good-byes._

After that we were inseparable, the bestest of friends along with the G-Man.

So when Mrs. Dodds gives him a hard time, I'm always there to back him up.

I started telling Percy some really funny jokes until he had said "Will you shut up?' Although it was in a joking way, it was still loud enough for the teachers to hear.

Everyone laughed, then Mr. Brunner stopped his story, and I couldn't help but feel bad for Percy.

"Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner said,"did you have a comment?"

His face was totally red, he replied, "No, sir"

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele.

"Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

I looked at the carving, and I instantly knew what it was, I just hope Percy knew also.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes, and he did this because..."

"Well..."

I had to save him from ridicule so I answered for him,

" Kronos was the king of the titans ans he did not trust his children, who were the gods. So Kronos ate all of them, except for Zeus, who his wife hid and replaced with a rock, then when Zeus was older, he tricked his father into regurgitating his siblings, and ended up fighting a war in which the gods won, correct?"

"Yes, Mr. Burromuerto that is correct."

Percy shot me a look of gratitude and I smiled in return.

"Although," Mr. Brunner said, "Zeus did indeed feed his father a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him up into pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the underworld. On that delightful note, it is time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls looking sick, and the guys acting like how guys usually act after hearing or seeing something gross, ecstatic.

Grover, Percy and I were about to leave when Mr. Brunner said," Mr. Jackson." I knew this might happen. Percy told Grover and I to go along without him. Then he turned towards our teacher.

Percy P.O.V

Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.

"Mr. Jackson, you must learn the answer to my question, for I believe it may help you on your path, Mr. Burromuerto may not always have the answer or may not be there every time to save you. I expect only the best from you Mr. Jackson"

I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.

I mean sure, it was kind of cool on our tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What, ho!" and challenged us, sword against chalk, to run to the board and name every important Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, who was their mother, and what god they worshiped. But he expected me to be as good or even better than everyone else even though I have dyslexia and ADHD and I had never made above a C in my life.

Sure Alejandro could do it, but that guy is like perfect, he never once failed any test, he was super popular, extremely humble and caring, and... so dang beautiful. Why did he have to be so perfect? Ugh I'm acting like those love-struck girls who ogle over him. We are friends, nothing more and nothing less.

I mumbled to Mr. Brunner about trying harder and he told us to go outside and eat lunch with the rest of class. The whole class was on the front steps eating, while I looked up and saw a huge storm brewing, and really black clouds. It was probably global warming or something, cause the weather all across New York had been weird since the winter holidays. We had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't be surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.

Nobody else seemed to notice except for Alejandro.

"Are you seeing this?" he asked

"Yeah it looks like its going to be a big one."

"Yeah, hey look there's Grover."

Grover was sitting on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. I guess he thought that maybe if he did that, everybody wouldn't think we were from that school- the school for the loser freaks who were likely to go to jail.

"What did Brunner want?" Grover asked.

"He wanted me to try harder, and to be able to answer his question next time."

"Oh... hey can I have your apple?"

"Sure G-Man"

We ate in silence, watching the cabs going down fifth avenue, and my thoughts wandered to my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from here. I hadn't seen her since the winter holidays. I wanted so bad just to take a cab and head home. She'd be disappointed but hug me and be glad to see me too. She would send me right back and remind me that I had to try harder, that this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again.

I was throwing my trash when it happened, somehow I lost my balance and fell dropping all my trash onto Nancy Bobofit. Nancy wasn't even that mad, she easily forgave me, and said it was okay, but of course Mrs. Dodds took this as a chance to punish me as she turned to me, there was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she waited all semester for.

"Now honey-"

"I know," I grumbled," A month erasing workbooks."

Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say.

"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.

I turned to Alejandro and Grover when Alejandro had said in his most charming voice,

"Mrs. Dodds I believe this was partly my fault too, I also deserve punishment."

I don't know why but the way he said it, it made me really believe he was at fault also.

Mrs. Dodds looked confused but then said," Yes Mr. Burromuerto I believe so too."

We went deep into the museum. When we finally stopped by some big marble frieze of the Greek gods, she was making this weird growling sound.

Alejandro P.O.V

Something was wrong here. Even without the growling I would have felt something was off about this. I don't know why, call it a hunch, then suddenly Mrs. Dodds speaks, breaking the silence.

"You've been giving us problems, honey,"

Percy had said the safe thing to say,"Yes ma'am."

"Did you really thing you would get away with it?"

That's when I noticed the look in her eyes, it looked almost evil. She's just a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she is going to hurt us.

"We are not fools, Perseus Jackson, It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess to your crimes and you will suffer less pain."

Percy P.O.V

All I could think was that they found my illegal candy stash that I've been selling out of my dorm room.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Ma'am I don't..."

"Times up," she hissed .

Then the most weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbeque coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melting off revealing large leathery wings...

Alejandro P.O.V

The first thing I noticed were the wings, then the talons, and finally the fangs.

"I have never seen something so ugly in my life" I exclaimed.

"Ditto"

Then I heard wheels squeaking, and I turned to see Mr. Brunner.

"No get away Mr. Brunner, call the cops or something!" I yelled.

"What ho, Percy, Alejandro!"

Then he threw two pens in the air and we caught them.

As soon as they touched our hands they became swords. Percy's was a bronze sword that Mr. Brunner used on tournament days, while mine turned into a similar version of his but a bit longer and wider.

Mrs. Dodds lunged at me and I managed to dodge and slash at her, striking her back.

She snarled,"Die honey!"

And she flew straight at me, then Percy jumped in the way, effectively blocking her attack, and he countered with a vicious swing at her side. The blow connected and she crumpled to the floor dissolving into a golden dust.

We were alone.

There was pens where the swords were and Mr. Brunner was gone, along with any trace of anyone else except me and Percy.

"Did I just imagine that?" I ask.

"Unless we both are hallucinating the same thing, then I believe no."

Percy P.O.V

"I think we should head back" Alejandro stated simply.

"Yeah I think so too."

When we came outside I noticed a new adult sitting with our classmates. We went to Grover and I asked who that was.

"Mrs. Kerr, duh!"

"Who is Mrs. Kerr?" I asked.

"Our teacher dude, don't tell me you forgot about her, you really are an airhead" Grover teased

"Not funny amigo," Alejandro said, "This is serious."

"What's wrong guys, are you both okay?"

I turned towards Mr. Brunner and walked over, Alejandro following me after speaking to Grover.

"Ah, yes those would be my pens. Please remember to bring your own writing utensils in the future gentlemen."

We handed Mr. Brunner the pens, I didn't even notice I was still holding mine.

"Sir," I said, "Where's Mrs. Dodds?"

He stared at me blankly. "Who?"

"The other teacher. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."

"Yes, please sir tell us where she may be at." Alejandro added.

He frowned and sat forward, looking concerned.

"There is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you both feeling all right?

**A/N Hey guys, this is my first story on fan-fiction so I hope you all enjoy it and aren't bored by my writing. It would be nice if you could review and tell me what I could do to improve this story. Also I will try to update every Sunday, but don't expect this to stay consistent. Thanks for reading this and please try to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Total Drama and if I did then I would be rich and most likely wouldn't be writing on this site.**

_**The Three Old Hags Ruin My Lif**e_

Percy P.O.V

For the rest of the school year, the entire student body seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. Everyone acted as if Mrs. Kerr- a perky blonde woman- had been our pre-algebra teacher since the winter holidays. I would have believed everyone, if not for Alejandro taking my side as well. There was no way we both imagined the same thing, with the same exact details, at the same time, so we knew something was up.

Anyways the freak weather continued, which did not improve my mood. Just a few days ago, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley was only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of our current events in social studies was the large number of small planes mysteriously crashing in the Atlantic this year.

I started to get cranky due to the lack of sleep I was getting. I was getting into fights, my grades were slipping, and I insulted one of our teachers. If it wasn't for Alejandro saving my butt, I probably would have been expelled right then and there, but instead my mom got a letter saying I wouldn't be welcome next year.

That was fine, I was homesick anyways. I missed my mom and I wanted to be back in my apartment, even if I had to put up with my terrible stepfather and his obnoxious friends. But I would miss Grover and Alejandro, I didn't want to leave them, they are my friends, and friends don't abandon each other no matter what.

I'd miss Latin class too, Mr. Brunner's crazy tournaments and his faith that I could do well. As exam week got closer, Latin was the only class I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Brunner told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why but I'd stated to believe him.

As I was studying for his test, I got so frustrated that I threw our reference book across the room. The words were swirling around the page, never letting me fully read them. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Kronos and Chronos. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it. I remembered that Alejandro was pretty good at Latin so I went walking over to his room to see if he could give me some pointers. His room was pretty close to the faculty office, cause all the other rooms were taken, or something like that.

As I got closer to Alejandro's room I heard some voices talking in one of the offices. I could have sworn I heard Grover and Mr. Brunner talking, so I just had to hear what they were saying. I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to not listen when your best friend is talking about you to some adult.

"I don't think Percy should be alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too..."

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him, we need him to mature more."

"But he may not have time, the summer solstice deadline..."

"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover let him enjoy his ignorance. The mist will make him believe it was just his imagination.

"Sir what about Alejandro?"

"He did see past the Mist, and was skilled with the sword, he may also be one."

"I knew it... Sir, I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice chocked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You will not fail, Grover, I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping those two alive until next fall-"

The book I was holding fell out of my hands and hit he floor with a thud. Mr. Brunner went silent. My heart pounding out of my chest, I picked up the book and ran into the nearest room. A few seconds later I heard a slow _clop-clop-clop, _like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside the door. Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke.

"Nothing" he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither. But I could have sworn..."

"Go back to the dorm, you have a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

I waited in the dark crouched in the corner until the lights suddenly came on in the room. I turned around and immediately blushed furiously at what I saw. It was Alejandro just coming from the showers I believe. He was shirtless and was putting his towel up. I looked at his glistening skin and for some reason I just wanted him to hold me in his arms..._I mean no, he's just my friend. My extremely hot friend... No bad Percy!_

"Umm amigo, what are you doing in my room?"

_I must have went into his room when I was hiding from Brunner._

"Uh I'm sorry dude, its just that I needed help with my..."

_Oh come on Percy think of a believable lie._

"Latin studies."

"Amigo you are a terrible liar, what really happened?"

Dang he figured me out that quickly.

"Fine, but I don't think you would believe me."

"Try me."

So I told him what happened before I went into his room.

"That sounds really suspicious, and what's this about the summer solstice?

"I have no idea, and those clops, they didn't sound like any noise you would normally hear here."

"True, but there's no reason to dwell on it now, plus I really need my beauty sleep.'

"Well alright I guess, wait beauty sleep?"

"Yes I think everyone wants to be refreshed when they wake up, or do you prefer living the life of a vampire?"

"Well can you at least help me study for the Latin test?"

"Sure amigo, let me just put on a shirt."

I noticed again for the second time that he was shirtless and I started blushing. Good thing he was turned around so he didn't see.

"Alright let's get started." Alejandro said enthusiastically.

So the night went on until Alejandro fell asleep, so I left because I didn't want to wake him back up. (and me not wanting to be a creep and watch him sleep.)

I made my way back to the dorm. Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night.

"Hey," he said, bleary-eyed." You going to be ready for the test?"

I didn't answer.

"You look awful, is everything okay?"

"I'm just tired."

I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and I started getting ready for bed. I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I imagined the whole thing. But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.

The next afternoon, as I was leaving the exam room, Mr. Brunner called me back inside. For a moment, I was worried he found out about me eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.

"Percy, don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's for the best..."

His tone seemed kind but the words he said proved otherwise, and even though he was speaking quietly, I knew the other kids heard what he had said. Alejandro tried to get them to shut up, but a few snickers could be heard.

"Okay sir." I mumbled.

"I mean..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."

I was actually starting to cry, but i held back the tears. Here was my favorite teacher in front of the entire class, telling me that I could not handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was not able to stay here for long.

"Right," I said, my voice quivering.

"No, no... Oh confound it all. What I'm trying to say is that you aren't normal Percy. That's nothing to be-"

"Thanks," I said bitterly. "Thanks a lot sir, for reminding me."

"Percy-"

But it was too late, I had already ran out of the class and straight into Alejandro.

Alejandro P.O.V

I was just walking to go get some water, when Percy had crashed into me crying.

As we got up he tried to run away but i managed to stop him.

"What happened amigo?"

"Nothing, Mr. Brunner basically told me that he knew I couldn't handle it and it was only a matter of time before I was kicked out."

"What!? Mr. Brunner told you that?"

Percy just nodded his head in conformation.

"Percy..." I gave him a hug. He stiffened up at first but then he went along with it.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it in that way, you know how he is. He's out of touch with saying emotional stuff, and doesn't really know how to explain himself clearly with that kind of stuff."

He stopped crying and looked up at me. I started to get lost in his sea green eyes, and before I knew it, he was thanking me for helping him out.

"No thanks are needed amigo, what are friends for?" As I said this I sorta cringed when I said friends. Sure we are friends but it feels like we should be more... maybe?

Percy P.O.V

On the last day of term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase. The other guys were joking around,talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going to a island in the Caribbeans, and another was going to Switzerland to study abroad. Sure they were juvenile delinquents, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were CEO's, celebrities or ambassadors. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.

Alejandro had walked into the common area were we where at and walked up to me.

"Hey Percy, what are your plans for the summer?"

"I'm just going to head back to the city, what about you?

"Me? Oh nothing really, maybe just some sightseeing cause I haven't really seen much of the city, maybe you could be my tour guide?"

"Sure, I'd love to show you around."

"Great, well I'll see you around, I still have to pack."

And on that note Alejandro left.

I was dreading saying goodbye to Grover, but as it turns out he and Alejandro were getting on the same Greyhound as me, so there we were, chatting about how cool the new movie in the Vampire Heights trilogy was going to be, when I couldn't take it anymore and asked Grover about what I had heard.

"What are the Kindly Ones?"

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat and Alejandro just laughed at him.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

I confessed about eavesdropping on that night and Alejandro told him that I told him about it.

"Look Percy... I was just worried about you both see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers and I was just telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were over-stressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and..."  
"Grover you are a really bad liar." Alejandro interrupted.

His ears turned pink.

"Look guys the truth is, is that I have to protect you both."

I couldn't hold back a snort. I mean come on Grover, the wimpy guy who me or Alejandro would have to save almost everyday, was protecting us?

"Grover, what exactly are you protecting us from?

There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. After a few minutes of clanking around, the driver stopped the bus and announced that we would have to get off.

We were stuck on some old country road, no place you would notice while driving. On the other side of the road was a fruit stand with heaping boxes of blood-red cherries and apples, walnuts,and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw foot tub full of ice. No customers to be seen and the only people by the stand were three old ladies, knitting the biggest pair of socks I've seen.

"Dios mío." I hear Alejandro mutter.

These socks were the size of sweaters, but they were socks for sure. The lady on the right knitted on, while the one on the left knitted another, and the one in the middle held the yarn.

The weirdest thing was that they were looking right at me. I looked at Grover to see if he saw this, but he was pale and it looked like the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching.

"Grover? Hey man-"

"Tell me they aren't looking at you. They are aren't they?"

"Yeah weird right, you think those socks would fit me?"

"Not funny Percy. Not funny at all."

The old one in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors- gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.

"We're getting back on the bus. Come on."

"What?" Alejandro said.

"it's like a thousand degrees in there." I complained.

"Come on!" He pried open the door and climbed inside with Alejandro, while I stayed back.

Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life

The passengers cheered.

"Darn right. Everyone back on board!" yelled the driver.

Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu. Grover and Alejandro didn't look much better. They were paling and Grover was shivering and his teeth were chattering.

"Grover?"

"Yeah?"  
"They're not like Mrs. Dodds, are they?

"Just tell me what you saw."

"The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn."

Grover made a gesture with his fingers that might have been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It seemed much older than that.

"You saw her snip the cord."

"Yeah,so?" But even as I said it I knew this was a big deal.

'"This is not happening, I don't want this to be like last time."

"What happened last time?" Alejandro asked.

"Always sixth grade, they never get past sixth."

"G-Man, what are you talking about?" Alejandro asked again.

Grover was really starting to scare me and it looked like it was scaring Alejandro too.

"Let me walk you home from the bus station, you too me"

"Is this like a superstition or something?

No answer.

"Grover," Alejandro started to say, "Does the snipping of the yarn mean someone is going to die?"  
Grover looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.

**Whew done with the second chapter. Yeah I know it seems really similar to the book but don't worry, I'm going to spice it up all good and fresh-like. So yeah please review and tell me what I can do to better this story and make it great. :D I'm counting on y'all.**


End file.
